TG: 'You don't know what I am' Suzuya Juuzou x Own created character
by Queen0fTheShire
Summary: Rumi Yukimura is a girl who lives in Japan. This year she left her home. Not because she was old enough to live on herself.. But for the safety of her family. This year...was the year she became an monster. She fell in love with her enemy and... yeah... I can't spoil more.. Just read it ;) Sorry for the bad English, English is not my official language!
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036d06f17cd6eda66abd1adeaf437afc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036d06f17cd6eda66abd1adeaf437afc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036d06f17cd6eda66abd1adeaf437afc"My name is Rumi Yukimura. I am an eighteen year old girl who lives in Japan. This year I left my home. Not because I thought I was old enough to live on myself, but it was for the safety of my family. This year I became an monster, I rember it like it was yesterday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc30479745248d1fb6d3b35216211f6"I left my house to go to my friend, it was a cold evening. There was nobody on the streets, just me and the cold darkness. When I was finally in the street where my friend lives, I pulled my purple scarf off and walked to the door at the front. Just when I wanted to ring the bell I heard a whimpering sound behind me. I turned around and saw a little boy standing there crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. I saw that he was holding a white rabbit in his arms. "I am lost" he replied. "Do you know the phone number of your parents?" I asked. The little boy nodded. " you can borrow my phone if you want, then you can call them," I suggested. I wasn't good with kids, I didn't like them at all. But I couldn't just leave this boy all alone in the cold. The boy tapped the number of his parents. "No answer" he said sad while he gave me my phone back. "Do you know your address?" I asked him. The boy shook his head. "There is a police station nearby. I can go with you?" I suggested. The boy nodded with a friendly smile on his face. We walked further. The boy was playing with his rabbit. "what is it's name?" I asked friendly as possible. "Kiro" He answered. In silence we walked further. Suddenly I noticed that the boy stopped walking. His head hung down and the rabbit had fallen on the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked. The boy didn't answer but lifted his head up and smiled as if he was up to something. I turned around and walked a little bit further because I was somewhere still afraid. That smile... When I wanted to run away, I felt an excruciating pain in my left shoulder. It was the boy... He was eating me! I screamed and cried. But there was nobody on the streets except me and the boy who had already got my other shoulder. He looked at me with his red glowing eyes. I couldn't do anything. I knew I was going to die. I knew I couldn't survive a ghoul. On that moment I felt on the ground. The only thing I could see was white light. I heard voices. They were getting louder and louder. I felt blood splattering on me. Were there more of them? More ghouls? Were they eating me right now? Then my brain stopped working.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daebc2750bdd1df8d5c418a2d4e27284"When I woke up I noticed that I was in the hospital. ''You lay a few days in a coma,'' Said my friend who was standing beside the bed. I was confused. ''You are attacked by a ghoul'' She said. I looked at my shoulders with the huge patches on it. ''You survived a ghoul, You are stronger than I thought,'' She said with a smile on her face. After approval from the doctor, Was I allowed to go home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47ec840db260f3e077e068797c6a02c5"Arriving at my house, I was happy to see my parents and my little sister Yuki again. ''We visited you many times, but were afraid that you were ...'' My mother stopped talking. Yuki hugged me and smiled. '' I'm glad you're here big sister ''. Yuki was only five years old. She looked a lot like me. She had the same brown eyes and bright red hair. We inherited the red hair from our mother, and the brown eyes from our father. At dinner, I did not feel good as well. Everything tasted gross, like sponge with sea salt on it. It was just the medication or something.. After dinner I went straight to my room. I ignored the anxiety of my parents and Yuki. I let myself fall on my bed. Why did I feel so sick after that meal? Maybe I felt better after a hot shower. I grabbed my pink pajamas, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My bangs become quite long. It fell over my eyes, and that annoyed me really much. I grabbed a pair of scissors to cut my long red bangs. small tufts of hair fell to the ground and on that moment the scissors also. When I looked in the mirror again, I felt fair like I've never felt. I realized that I wasn't the same person as before. I realized that I was... A ghoul. My eyes were black, With red glowing pupils. I stared at my reflection. This can't be real. I can't be a ghoul. I CAN'T! I fell to the ground and cried with dripping blood as my tears. I was hungry. Not in food, but in humans. This feeling was horrible. I had to stop myself before I would do something bad. I couldn't go to my family now. I wanted their flesh too much. From now, I would never see them again. I was a monster. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7c409429d2410384a4d5dfe4b1f7fa"That night I left. I also left a letter on my bed. In that letter I told my family what happenend and what I am now. On this moment I live in an apartment in the city of Tokyo. I work in a tattoo shop as cleaner. The owner of the shop is also a ghoul. He's learning me to deal with being a ghoul. He's the kindest man I've ever met. He promised me that I can ever be able to see my family again, without the sense to eat them. I'm going to work hard to achieve that goal. For now, the only thing I can do is controle my hunger when I'm at work, and missing my family and friends. I have to accept that my life will never be the same as it was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


End file.
